


Memento Mori

by backtothefold



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: F/M, Lone Wolf, Loneliness, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothefold/pseuds/backtothefold
Summary: The world used to be black and white; there was a fine line that distinguished the bad guys from the good guys. Now, there is every shade of grey. Everyone seems to have their own agenda. Allies acting as enemies, enemies potentially allies. Adam Jensen has been trying to find a way to destroy the real puppet masters only to be stonewalled every step of the way. Navigating the endless web of lies prove that this rabbit hole is helluva deep, and the events of Panchaea was just the beginning.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Original Character(s), Aria Argento/Duncan MacReady, Duncan MacReady & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently on my second playthrough because I thought that my investigative and perceptive skills were pretty damn good, but according to the reddit forums, apparently NOT. Lol...I realized I missed out on a lot of integral side missions. The idea that I have in store for this story is pretty nifty if I could just put it into words ">__<". Some parts of the story is canon, tweaked to a degree due to the introduction of the OC. HR is mostly for background history reference. 
> 
> Anywho, I hope you like my terrible terrible writing. Rate and reviews are most welcome! :)

_Cold. Pins and needles. That's what he was feeling. The iciness running through his veins, causing aug failure. His limbs refusing to move as his brain commands, setting in a stasis mode that mimics rigor mortis. He hears a faint beeping noise._

"HUD on," _he says as a screen pops up. Thirty-two percent is displaying in red along with three triangles with exclamation points. His oxygen levels are depleting at a rapid rate and the Rebreather aug is going to retract once the oxygen bottoms out. He feels his chest and lungs begin to tighten, his HUD display blips a warning that decompression sickness is imminent. He closes his eyes, waiting for the inevitable outcome._

_The ocean water, as cold as it was, had a calming effect. The waves swaying him back and forth, like a mother rocking her baby to sleep._ "Adam," _the voice calls to him._ "Sweetheart, what are you looking at?" _The sun was blocking out her face, so he tries to create a visor with his hand. His hand feels foreign, it's not the metal that he's accustomed to. He's shocked to see that it's fleshed, uncalloused. He hears the sound of seagulls cawing in the distance. The iciness of the ocean tide bites at his toes as he tries to make sense of his surroundings._

_Two arms cross over his chest and a chin rests on top of his head. She points towards the sky and the ocean._ "See how big it is out there, baby?" _He cranes his neck to peer up at the woman._ Mom... _She hugs him tight against the cool breeze that passes them._ "You can do anything you set your mind to. I see big things out there for you. You're going to be bigger and better than your mama ever was... _Wet droplets roll down his cheeks, but they aren't his. Mom had a tendency to cry randomly at times. Something he didn't fully understand even to this day. His mother wipes at her face, and he attempts to comfort her by turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist in an embrace._ "Mom, is it time to go?", _he murmurs into her stomach. She cups his face and places a kiss onto his forehead._ "No, baby. It's not time to go yet."

The train slightly lurches and Adam is jolted awake. He feels something resting on his shoulder; a passenger had nodded off beside him. The train would arrive in Ruzicka Station soon, and he wants some answers that he hopes Miller can give him during the debrief. Adam leans his head against the window, watching as the vibrant colors fade from the far distant Dubai to the colorless, grey of Prague. _I should probably give Mom a call soon_, he thinks to himself. The train comes to a slow halt as it pulls into the station. The woman beside him wakes up and nods sheepishly at Adam before making her way out of the cab. As he makes his way towards the exit, something collides into his chest. Not something, _someone_. 

"Oh!," the woman exclaims, "I'm so sorry, I am such a klutz." She scrambles to gather her things and he bends down to help. He retracts his sunglasses to get a better look at her. She has wavy hair with effortless curls similar to beach waves rather than tight curls made by a curling iron. Her hair color is an ombré from black roots to caramel blonde midsection to blonde ends. She looks up at him, embarrassed. He gives her a smile. Well, he hopes it was since he rarely smiles. She returns the gesture.

"Thank you again, Mr. ?"  
"Adam."  
"Thank you, Adam." They walk out of the train cab together with him leading. He steps out onto the platform and lends her a hand. Just in case she decides to be a klutz again. 

"Thank you again, Adam."  
"You're welcome, Ms. ?"  
"Rebekha." They walk awkwardly towards out processing and after what seems like an eternity of silence, she speaks up.

"Are you visiting, Adam?"  
"No, I work here."  
"Oh, that's nice. What is your occupation?"  
"I'm a security consultant," _Not exactly a lie._ "How about yourself?"  
"I'm on vacation, surprising some family."  
"I hope your surprise works out, all things considering."  
"Because I'm soo capable of coordinating on my two feet?," she chuckles, "Yeah, I hope it goes over well too."

He notices Alex in his peripheral, Rebekha's eyes follow his. "Meeting a friend?" He turns back to look at Rebekha. Her hazel-green eyes look at him curiously, but just as soon as he noticed it, it disappeared. She gives his arm a squeeze. "See you around, Adam."

Alex and a random stranger accidentally bump into each other. She apologizes while he retorts "clank" angrily. 

"Can I help you, ma'am?"  
She scoffs. "Ma'am? Seriously?"  
"I could have gone with 'Sweetheart.'"  
"I'm really glad you're alright, Adam."  
"Thanks, so what did you find out about the Dubai mission?"  
"That there was a team in Oman that would've been a helluva closer than you guys."  
"Miller said it was a last minute call."  
"Miller might be dirty as we suspect TF29 is a front for the Illuminati. Here," she hands him a chip.  
"What's this?" He asks as he inspects it.  
"It's a Whisper chip. Just plug it into the NSN servers and we'll be able to hack into any incoming and outgoing data."

Adam and Alex make their way through the various checkpoints before getting through the out-processing area. A loud explosion is heard in the distance near the platform. It shakes the out-processing area and panic starts to rise in the crowd. As everyone tries to run to safety, another explosion rips into the station and knocks Adam out. 

He wakes up to his face on the ground and him coughing out the dusty debris. He gently nudges Alex's shoulder. "Hey, Alex, are you okay?" She nods slightly. Adam hears a kid screaming for help echo among the chaos. 

"I'm going to help that kid out."  
"Okay, Adam. But once you're done, you better get out of here. Fast."  
"See you later, Alex." 

He follows the echoes of the child screaming for help. He looks around to see if there's anyone that is in need of immediate help. He reaches the young boy and sees a woman trying to calm him down while attempting to lift the rubble beside them.

"Help! Please help my mom. She's crushed," the boy begins to panic, "Mom! Mom, I'm here."

The woman finds rebar nearby and tries to use it as leverage against the heavy rubble. "God damn it!" she yells as the rubble does not budge. Adam comes from behind the woman and lifts the rubble with little to no effort. He's about to pull off more rubble when a hand grabs onto him and slacks. "NO!!!"

The boy is wailing at this point, wondering why he stopped helping. The Good Samaritan woman is holding him tightly against her as Adam retracts his shades. He moves to help the woman to her feet, but her knees buckle. He catches her before she falls, and decides to scoop her into his arms. Her head has a contusion forming on the top right-hand side of her head with a steady blood flow pouring out of it. The blood is dripping down her right eye making a tear track along her face. It caked her hair, coagulating into a mean reddish color. He pulls off his glove to put pressure on the head wound. She moans out in pain, and she opens her eyes slightly. _Hazel green eyes._ "Adam...," she says weakly, "where's the boy...?" 

The boy has been quiet since they've left his mom. Cradled in Adam's arms, Rebekha reaches down to hold the boy's hand. "It's going to be alright." Adam leads them both to an available ambulance. He lays her down gently onto the gurney and then he sets the boy down in the seat beside the gurney, placing his hand on the glove. He turns to leave, but Rebekha catches him at his sleeve. She pulls him close to her, "Adam...thank you again," she smiles weakly and kisses him on the cheek. Her lips are soft against his stubble. 

He leaves covertly before the authorities decide to arrest him. He hops onto the train towards TF29 until Miller gives him the go-ahead to rest at his apartment. Meanwhile, in the ambulance on the way to the hospital, the boy is asleep next to Rebekha as the paramedic monitors her vitals. She pretends to mindlessly scroll through her phone while the paramedic is handling the paperwork. She is looking at the app on her phone and the GPS signal is live and strong. The GPS signal is heading to the Prekaska district.


End file.
